Ghost hunt Dead or Alive
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: Mai is happy working at SPR because she her friends with her. What happens when something threatens not only her but her friends as well? Full summary inside. PLEASE READ, you know you want to
1. Chapter 1

Ghost hunt FanFic

**Hey guys, I wanted to try writing a Ghost Hunt Fanfiction cos I loved the anime and I have been reading a bunch of others so I thought I'd give it a go. I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters except my own. I am just gonna write whatever comes into my head. **

Mai was happy working at SPR because she has her friends with her. While on a case that could end up threatening the lives of not only herself but her most precious friends, how long can she keep them safe before they get seriously hurt? Will they make it out alive... Or dead?...

"Aww Crap! I'm late, I'm late! Naru's going to kill me if I arrive late again today." I lost track of time when visiting my Parent's graves because it was my mom's anniversary today and I went really early to pay my respects. Although she's been gone for a long time I can always feel her watching over me with dad. I just know she's there.

I stopped for a second. 'What am I thinking, I know mom should be the most important thing today but I don't wanna get another lecture from Naru. That's the last thing I need right now.' I ran into the building and I slammed into the elevator before the doors closed out on me. I was rubbing my head to get the pain to go away when I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"Miss? Are you okay?" The man said with a kindness she knew that Naru could ever show even if someone payed him.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for asking.. Mr. ? Uh" I waited for the man's response as I looked up at him. He had bright Red hair with deep amber eyes that looked very beautiful for a man.

"Oh! I'm Takarano Reno! I'm here to see a man today that concerns certain going on's at where I live. May I ask why you are here?"

His smile told her that she could trust him, she new that somewhere deep down it was telling her there is no way a man this nice could ever be mean so she decided to answer him in a friendly way.

"Oh, I am here for my part time job. I was running so I wouldn't be late because my boss would only give me another lecture. I don't think I want that on a day like today!" Mai knew there was no point in lying to him because it would just be stupid since they just met.

"And why would that be?" He answered back playfully.

"Well, you see, it's the death anniversary of my mother and I sort of lost track of time while I was visiting her grave. I know I should be spending more time with her I didn't want to make my boos unhappy because he doesn't know that her anniversary is today!" She stared at the man as his jaw dropped.

"Oh my! I am so sorry , I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. ("It's okay, it happened when I was in middle school.") That's even worse, to lose your mother at such a young age. You'd never think it with how cheerful you are **(he gives a smile to Mai) , **so that must mean you're father is taking good care of you!"

Mai kind of looked down before turning towards the man again as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, about that.. ("Yes?") My dad is already gone as well..in fact he passed away when I was little so I don't really remember him much at all but I still visit his grave though."

**"What?! Oh my, how insensitive me!"To lose both of them while you are so so young is absolutely terrible. I shall try and not bring it up again!" **

"Oh, it's okay! Don't worry about it! She looked up at the clock and saw that she was already late. "Oh no, I'm Late! My boss doesn't know " She was beginning to go in the direction of the office when she heard the man teller to wait. **"Is there something wrong?" **

"Oh, it's just that the way you're going is the place I need to get to." He said with a kind of laugh at the end.

**"**Wait, does that mean you have a paranormal case you want my boss to investigate?"

"I guess it does. Would you mind taking me to him?"

"Not at all, please come this way!" She led him in the through the door and closed it at she heard Naru's voice almost immediately.

**"You're late,Mai." He said it with that usual cold tone.**

"I know that but I have a client with me. His name is Takarano Reno and that's my boss Kazuya Shibuya.

He gave a bow and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Shibuya." And with that he stood up again.

" I assume you have a case you want me to look at and Mai even if you have a client with you that doesn't excuse you from being late." Reno looked up at Naru and thought to himself 'Wow, I guess he really **Doesn't **know about her mother's anniversary then.' (I'm just gonna call him that unless he's speaking to Naru)

"I have a different reason for being late other then bring here. It's a good reason too..."

"I'm listening..."

"I.. I was l-late because I was visiting m-my mother's grave because it's her death anniversary today..." She tried to say the sentence without being sad but Naru could see the sadness of losing her mother and telling him for the first time as well as Reno. He knew how hard it was on her being all alone.

'Ok, that is a fair reason he thought. 'I'll just tell her not to do it again or she'll be working extra.

"I see, well,next time if you are late you'll be given extra work, understood?"

"Yeah." Even though she was relieved that her boss didn't give her a punishment she couldn't help it but still feel sad but she didn't know why. 'Oh well' she thought, 'time to hear the man's cssem and what he has trouble with. The only problem is who on earth would want to hurt a man as nice as him or at least what she'd seen him..

**Okay, I know this chapter kind of sucks and nothing really good has happened, I will try and make the story better and a bit more exciting then it is. I don't own Ghost Hunt(unfortunately atly) or the characters except my own and whatever comes into my head. I hope you'll all reviews and if you want some more exciting stories please check out my other one's. I can at least tell you that they are better than this one. Please review and I look forward to hearing your opinions! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I only posted this like a couple of hours ago and I'm very happy that people liked it even though nothing really good happened. I already have 3 reviews, and 1 favorite and a follow and altogether 16 people have read it which I'm very pleased at. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. If you want more exciting stories please take a look at my other one's. If you have any requests for anything or any advice you might have I'll gladly take it. When I saw how nice your reviews were I just had to update as soon as I could. I want to thank anyone who has taken their time to read this and I hope you enjoy. I don't own Ghost Hunt as much as I'd like to although only the characters of my own belong to me even if they are only minor ones. **

The only problem is who would want to hurt a man as nice as him or at least what she'd seen of him.

"So, then Mr. Takarano- ("Please call me Reno") All right then Reno Please tell us about this case you'd like us to take on for you. Please give it in detail if you can.

"All right then. My family and I moved into Mistlethorn Mansion that was recently built over some kind of orphanage or something. Everything was fine when we were checking out the House and when we were looking around to see if it was good enough to get. It started the day after we moved into the Mansion. Our youngest daughter Jesse said that in the night she would hear tapping and knocking at the Window. We thought it was nothing when she also said that Merra told her that she could hear wails of some during the night but. Things started to moving all around the place. Our things would go missing (Naru is just sitting listening contemplating on whether to take his case or not) and we'd find the furniture has been moved and there has even been writing on the walls. Luckily only my wife got and ankle injury from what's been happening. She said that she was on her way to the music room where she could hear it playing by itself so she went in to see if anyone was their and the next thing she knew she had been pulled back from the Piano and their was a hand print on her foot. It was only a sprained so it wasn't anything too serious. The worst thing that happened was Merra and Jesse also said that they had seen a pair of yellow and blue eyes. I'm really frightened for my family, I forgot to mention that I have another daughter who has a twin. We are all really worried and we heard that you had solved all the cases that you've taken on and we had no one else we could turn too. Will you help us?" Even though the man was cheerful he now had a very sad expression on his face and if you looked at him you'd be able to tell that something had definitely scared the living daylights out of him.

Mai could tell that he had already been through a lot and was horrified at the things that had happened especially the one about the Piano and the Eyes. "A lot has happened to you, hasn't it. If it were me in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing. I have seen things like that before and I think we can both agree that when something like that does happen it's not nice to think about all. ("Thanks Mai") No Problem.(She flashed a smile at him and he returned it but he went back to the frightened look he had on before) What do you think? Are you going to take it on or not?" _**(He knows her name because he would have heard it when Naru said that she was late)**_

Mai looked over to her boss and secretly wished that he would take it. She couldn't bear for Reno to be that terrified after he had been nice to her. She kind of felt that she owed him because he had cheered her up despite what day it was. Although she tried not to show it she was still upset that her parents were gone. He finally looked up after giving it some thought. Even though Naru could be really annoying and Lin really quiet _**(Well, most of the time) **_They were good to have around. Speaking of Lin, where was the Onmiyoji? 'Oh well' she thought 'He's probably out doing an errand or something for Naru.

"I'll take it. Do you think you could set up a base room for us to use?"

"Of course! Will it just be you two or others? I don't mind if there is I'd just like to know beforehand so I know how many guest rooms you'll need." His face looked a little happier and Mai was glad at that.

"Well, there are others we work with. They are Ayako Matsuzaki (**She is a self claimed Shrine** Maiden), there is Masako Hara whom I'm sure you've heard of before (She is a spirit medium who works on Tv as well), we also have Takigawa Houshou (**He is a monk but also works in rock band**), John Brown (**He is an exorcist**) , my other assistant Lin who is currently out at the moment getting a special Tea (**'So that's where he went' Mai thought ' How long does it take to get a bag of Tea?'**) and lastly Yasuhara, his intellect is quite high and his sharp skills are useful. That's everyone else who'll be working with us.

**'Way to put it bluntly Naru!' Mai couldn't help but think he could just be a little nicer but she didn't think that Nice was apart of his vocabulary. **

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. I'll see you tomorrow morning then. I want to thank you again for taking this case, you have been a great help. I must be going now, I'll see you then. Goodbye Mai, I'll see you soon as well ok?" He gave her a big smile which made her smile as well.

"Oh, Reno, I just want to tell you that everyone else is really nice and I'm so looking forward to meeting you family!" She shifted her attention to the door which now had a sort of confused Lin standing there looking at Reno.

'This must be the other assistant that was out buying that Tea. He does look ok but his height and that stare are kind of intimidating when you think about it after you compare your own height that is. (**Forgive me Lin lovers, I'm just trying to be original**) I better go now, I don't want Sylvia tonstart worrying. At least she'll be glad that someone's going to do something about it. "I'm sure they can't wait to meet you too Mai. You'll love my three daughters and The twin boy of course. Well then, I'll be off."

And with that he left through the door which Lin had now closed.

"Was that a client, Naru?" He looked over at the teen.

"Yes, I'll need you to call everyone to meet up here in the morning and tell them to make it early so we can get to Mistlethorn Mansion on time. Did you get the Special Tea I ordered? " He already knew the answer was yes because Lin was holding a big bag that said 'Traditional English Tea' on the front of it.

"Yes I did. (**He hands the bag to Naru who sets it on his desk for a moment) **As for the other thing you wanted I'll get right on it. " He turned around and walked over to where his desk was and he immediately turned on his laptop and grabbed for The Telephone.

Naru looked at Mai and she knew what he wanted right away.

"I guess I'll make Tea then, although I have to say why you want English Tea I have no idea why. Is there instructions on how to make it?" She said it with a bit of sarcasm to see how Naru would react.

"If you know how to do it which I think you do considering the sarcasm which wasn't funny then you have no need for instructions. So get back to work Mai, and be quick about it, I've been waiting ages for that Tea to arrive in Japan. " He said it coldly and he knew that she'd get angry at him but still said it anyway.

Mai could feel her anger creeping up to boiling point but she managed not to blow up in his face. She quickly went over to Lin to ask if he wanted any tea but as usual he said no. She took the bag of Tea into the Kitchen without breaking it off it's hinges.

"Hmph! You're always this narcissistic which is why your name is Naru!" She made him the tea and by that time she had managed to calm herself down a little but she was still mad at Naru for what he'd said. She reminded herself to go visit her mother's grave again later to pay her respects for the day. (**I know she went in the morning but I just wanted to have her go again)**

"Hey mom, how are you? I know I came this morning but I wanted to come again to finish the day off. I hope you are with dad wherever you are. I hope that you are happy together and Inwish youna good anniversary. " She knelt down in front of the grave and prayed silently. She put a single rose next to the other flowers that were there. There was a bunch of fresh flowers (t**hey were merrigolds and wysteria's)** that looked like they had just been placed there. There was a card attached to it that said 'Happy anniversary from SPR!'. Her jaw dropped as she started to walk home. How did he know?, and why didn't he tell her?

"Awww, Naru! Why do you always have to do this to me? Now I need to say thank you and after what he did today It's gonna be awkward." She gave one last shout and she headed off home dreading what was going to happen next at Mistlethorn Mansion, just the name gave her the creeps. As she was leaving there was a spirit who looked like her only she had much longer and brighter hair with yellow eyes what seemed to be her husband. He had very dark Brown hair and hazel colored eyes with a huge smile on his face. They both looked happy at seeing the girl.

_**Well, I wasn't expecting to have written so much! Can you guess who the two spirits were? Once again if you have any requests or any advice you'd like to give, please do! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The property case story will start next chapter, sorry if I'm taking a bit long. Please review, I'd love to hear your opinion. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Ghost Hunt

**Hi it's me! Although I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would like to, your comments are making me really happy. I'm glad if you are enjoying the story, I'm not very good at making up the cases but I will try my best to make it as good as possible. I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters except my own and the thoughts that come out of my head. Hope ya enjoy, happy reading! **

_As she was leaving there was a spirit who looked like her only she had much longer and brighter hair with yellow eyes and what seemed to be her husband. He had very dark Brown hair and hazel coloured eyes with a huge smile on his face. They both looked happy at seeing the girl._

"Well better get home, I want to get to bed early in case I oversleep. As Naru said, we have to be there really early unfortunately. I'm glad I got to visit my mom although I'm still wondering how he knew when the anniversary was. Maybe I accidentally let it slip or something or maybe, could he have noticed that I looked a little sad yesterday and caught on or something. I was a bit sad yesterday because I was remembering the times we had spent together while they were both alive so I guess it made me sad. I don't remember looking sad though, Oh well. "

_I opened the door to my apartment and went straight to my bedroom to get my Pj's on so I could go_ to _bed_. 'I'm not really hungry, maybe I'll just lie down for a while and then get something. Better set the alarm though, don't want to get another lecture from Naru.'

_I hopped into my bed and went straight to sleep. I found myself walking around in darkness as I thought to myself. _'One of these dreams? But we're not even on the case yet! If I'm right and this is one of them... Yep, there he is!' I looked to see Naru walking towards me.

"Hey Naru, why are you here, we're not even on the case yet!" I looked over to him and he gave a smile, 'Why does he only smile like that in my dreams?'

_**"I know you're not on the case yet but I have some news for you. It might startle you at first but try not to be too sad." **_

'What is he talking about?' _**"**_What do you mean, Naru? Why would I be sad?_**" **_

_**"Because I have a message... A message from your parents Mai." He had hesitated while he was telling me so I wouldn't be too shocked. **_

"M-My parents?! B-but how is that... Even possible?! Are they hurt or something, what's wrong with them?"

_**"They're fine, they wanted you to know that they were watching over you when you went to visit them this morning and this evening. They hope that you're well and you are completing all your school work and that you're eating properly. They also wanted you to know that they are always watching over you wherever you go and that they are both together and happy for you. They wish you a happy anniversary as well." **_

_I could already feel myself crying. I had so many things I wanted to ask him about my parents like where they were and stuff. 'Get it together Mai, your parents are fine!' _

"How c-come they haven't been a-able to talk to me t-themselves? I haven't gotten anything like this before but I always thought I could feel a presence around me like they were there watching me grow up even though they were no longer alive. D-do you think y-you c-could tell them thank you and I'll make them proud.?" _My tears were already flowing down my face but after a few minutes I had managed to calm myself down and then Naru gave me his answer. _

_**"Of course, now it's time for a change of topic. " **_

_I already knew what he meant, __**"**_The case we're going on?"

_**"You catch on quickly, this case is very dangerous. In fact this might be one of the most dangerous cases that you've taken on. They don't realize the actual danger of Mistlethorn Mansion. The man that said it was an orphanage didn't know the whole story behind it. I can't say much now but I can tell you that I'll be seeing you again and I'll try and help as much as I can. Be careful Mai, please." **_

_I could tell that he must be really worried about this case. _"I will Naru, I'll try and work cautiously for your sake. What about the others, will they be ok?"

_**"I'm not sure but I'll be watching over you alongside your parents, ok? You better wake up , I'll see you again soon Mai, soon." **_

_I could already hear his voice fading away. "_Wait Naru! What's so important about the orphanage that we need to know about. Why doesn't Rent or anyone else know the whole story? Naru, Naru!" Everything faded into black and that's when I woke up startled.

_"_Huh, well that was a weird dream. I'm glad my parent's are ok though and together plus they're watching over me which is also good. Them being there will make me happy more than anything. I'm still worried about what he said and Reno and everyone else not knowing the whole story? What are they missing about the orphanage that is so bad?" I looked up at the alarm clock and I seen that it was 5 in the morning. '_Man, why do I always wake up early after something like that? Oh well, time for breakfast, I am quite hungry, after all I didn't get to eat anything last night. ' _

_I went into the cupboard and had some rice with yakisoba (_**I don't really know what Japanese people eat) **_and I got dressed quickly and went out the door to go work. It didn't take me long, it was only about a half hour walk from where I live. I walked through the door into SPR and to my surprise everyone was already there. I think everyone was a little suprised that I was there early and it looked as though they were just talking about something and I had a funny feeling it had to do with what yesterday was. Monk and Ayako came over to me and the others were just standing there. _

_"Hey there kiddo! How are you, do anything good yesterday?" _

'Yep, it was about yesterday. Naru must have told them but He could at least tell me he knew. Maybe he secretly sent a message to Lin while we were talking to Reno? I had told him by then so that is possible. Ayako nudged him quite hard with an angry look but still tried to look at me with a smile.

"Uh, no, not really. Well, ...it was my mom's anniversary yesterday so I went to visit her grave yesterday morning and before I went home. There were flowers there from SPR Which I was suprised at because I've never told anyone about it before. " He could tell that I was a bit upset by it still so he put on a big smile to cheer me up.

"I see, sorry about that, I didn't mean to bring up anything bad. Anyway, are you excited about the case, someone beside me is feeling gloomy about it."

_"Excuse me, who's feeling gloomy? I have ears ya know, I do know what you're saying. I know perfectly well how to use my ears. I 'm not deaf or anything." Ayako gave him an angry but awkward look and I heard John and Masako give a little just rolled his eyes at them knowing what was coming next. _

"Oh really, If you have ears then why don't you try using them, you might hear something good for once.I know for a fact that you don't. "

_"What exactly is that supposed to mean huh? All you ever talk about is stupid stuff no one even cares about." That did it, they switched on to fighting mode again but I know they were just trying to cheer me up but then it really started out into a fight. _

"Oh yeah, you're always blabbing on about how much make up you need to look young cos you're that old!" Ayako gave him a hard hit in the head for that. I just gave a little laugh at their fight hoping Naru wasn't going to blow up at them.

_"Say that again and you're gonna regret it you old geezer!" She just stood there looking angry and monk was about to protest back at her when Naru interrupted them. _

"I think that's enough, the last time I checked you were here to work and it's time to leave so come on. Lin has all the equipment packed so we can go now. "

Everyone sighed and made their way downstairs but I just needed to tell Naru about my Dream and ask him how he knew it was my mother's anniversary. After they were inside the van I quickly asked him to talk for a second.

"Hey Naru, can I talk to you for a sec?" I almost thought he wasn't going to answer me and just get inside.

_"What is it, you better make this quick. We do need to leave at some point you know." Again he said it with his really cold tone. _

_"_I know but I had a dream last night about the case even though we're not even at the Mansion. "His eyes widened a little in suprise, it was kind of unusual to get a dream this early very unusual.

"_What was this particular dream about Mai? Is it something important to worry about?" He stared at me for an answer and I felt a bit weird. _

_"_I'm not really sure, all it told me that there was something really very bad about the orphanage that Reno didn't know about. " He was thinking and then gave a response to what I had just told him.

_"Something about the orphanage, huh? I'll try and look into it and I'll see if I find any info on it. What was the other thing you wanted?" _

_'_Wow, that's Naru for you guess he already knew there was two things I wanted to talk to him about.'

"Oh, I was just wondering how you knew that my mother's anniversary was yesterday. "

_"I didn't really know, I just sent a message to him when we were interviewing Reno about the case. I just thought it would be good to pay my respects on behalf of everyone. It wasn't that important, I could have easily found out a different way. " _

"Oh, uh okay. I'll get into the van now. " '_That little narcissist, not that important huh? Well, it was certainly important to me! _

I got into the van and after some nagging with monk about Naru I drifted off to sleep, I was lucky that I didn't have any creepy dreams this time but I felt an evil presence and I didn't know why. I then found myself being shook awake by Ayako.

"Mai, mai? We're here, come on."

I opened my eyes slowly and I yawned. I stepped out of the Van and I looked up at The Big Mansion. It was really big and beautiful, it reminded me of old fashioned English type mansions that I had seen in Photos before. I could tell it was kept really well for a Mansion this size. I seen Reno at the door and I ran over to him to say hello.

"Hey, Mai. How are you doing, feeling cheerful today? How was the ride here? "

"Yeah, I'm feeling good and the ride was great, Thanks for asking! " He always puts me in a good mood with his smile.

"Well, come on in and take a look around. My kids are really looking forward to meeting you. They've been excited ever since I told them that you were coming. "

"Awww, I can't wait to meet them either. They all sound so sweet."

_I stepped inside but something hit me. I instantly smelt something that was mettalic, I realized it was the smell of blood and I don't know why but my vision started to go dark. All I could hear was some call my name before the swirling darkness took me over and engulfed me in darkness. _

_"MAI!" Everything faded away as I passed out._

**Hey guys, it's me! Did ya like it? This has been a really long chapter and I hoped you enjoyed every last bit of it. Please Review, I want to know what you think. Things are going to get more awesome from now on. Sorry, if it seems I'm taking too long but you will lime what comes next... I hope! Anyway, please tell me what you thought and I will update soon, ok? Thank you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Ghost hunt

**Hey, it's me please don't be mad at me for not uploading sooner, I have been really busy with school stuff and I haven't had much free time. I will try and post as soon as I possibly can though, okay! Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying it so far. The storyline behind the orphanage is quite similar to Hansel and Gretel **_**(The Japanese horror movie) **_**but I won't take any credit off that part. I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters except my own. Here's the next chapter for you all!**

"MAI!" Everything faded away as I passed out.

I woke up to find myself in darkness again and Naru was kneeling beside me.

**"Are you okay?" (He helps her to her feet) **

"Yeah, thanks Naru. Do you know why I passed out?" **(I gave him a curious look)**

**"Yeah, I think it was just because you smelt that blood. It has a link to the orphanage somehow and a lot of history comes with it. " **

"Do you mean when you told me that there was something Reno didn't know about the orphanage? "

**"Precisely, although I think it's too early for you to know just yet. You need to get settled in first and I'm sure you're just dying to see those kids of his. I have to say they are pretty cute for kids." **

"I didn't know you cared so much about kids Naru. I guess you're right though, it probably would be a good idea to get settled in first. It wouldn't hurt to take a look around either and I really do want to meet them. I guess I'll have to wait for you to tell me then huh. Not the most fun of ideas but what can you do?"

**"You should wake up now in case they get a bit worried or something. You might feel your heads sore after banging it off the ground when you fell." **

"Awww, something I'm already not looking forward too. I guess I'll see ya soon then."

I opened my eyes slowly as I tried to focus my vision. When I could see properly I found myself on a bed in a lovely room. (It had pinkish walls paintings of buildings as well as flowers etc.) When I looked to my side there were four pairs of Indigo with amber eyes. It made me jump and I realized how much my head hurt after I banged it once again. I let out a yelp and they started saying that I was awake and were starting to bounce up and down when a voice came from the doorway.

"Jesse, Merra, Leo, Serah! You don't want the girl to hurt herself again do you?" (They stopped jumping and immediately apologised altogether.)

"We're sorry miss to have scared you."

"Aww, that's okay! You're all so adorable! "

I looked at them all very carefully as I saw how cute they were. The tallest which I assume is Merra has gorgeous long wavy strawberry pink hair. She was wearing a lovely simple red dress with a blue bow in the middle and little sparkles at the bottom of her dress. The twins looked very similar in a lot of ways. They both had light purple hair and the were the same height. They were even wearing matching clothes like twins would. Serah was wearing a white top with the words Singing sensation which was coloured in with golden sparkles. She also wore a pair of black jeans and down near the bottom of them there was a silvery sparkle pattern in a diagonal shape. Leo was basically wearing the same except his top was black and the writing on it was coloured in Silver. His jeans were white with a golden sparkle pattern in a diagonal shape. My eyes finally landed on Jesse. You could tell that she was the youngest because she was a bit small but still looked very happy. She also had long hair which was very curly and a red colour like her dad. She was wearing a tshirt with a blue dungarees dress over it. I was brought out of my thoughts when the woman spoke again.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt badly?"

"Oh no, not too much! I really must your kids are quite adorable."

"Oh thank you. Do you want to go back to sleep or anything?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking, Would it be okay to play with your kids? I'm sure they're dying to have some fun!"

They're faces lit up as I said this and they went over to their mom and I now realized that she had crutches. _(I did say in the last chapter that she had sprained her ankle so it would only be right for her to have crutches.) _

"Can we mom, Pleaseeeee?"

"Well... Okay but behave for her and don't make her hit her head again. I will just go tell the others that you're awake. I told them I would take care of you whole they set up base and Reno went to help them. May I ask you your name?"

"My name is Man and it's a pleasurable meet you, can I ask you yours?"

"Well, it is nice to meet you too Mai! My name is Sylvia dear, I should be going now. Don't want the others to start worrying. Oh right, if you want to look for the room they're using as their base just go down to the end of this hall, turn left and it's the second door down alright. You four make sure she doesn't get lost okay?" (Merra spoke for the younger kids)

"Don't worry mom I'll make sure she doesn't get lost!"

"That's my girl, play nicely ok!" (She left the room and I got out of the bed I was in and dressed it so I was being polite. I turned around to the four children now chasing each other around the room.)

"So what do you guys want to play? I know lots of cool games that we could play!"

(The twins jumped up and down in sync)

"We have one, we have one!" (Merra already knew what they wanted to play)

"All you too ever want to play hide and seek!"

"Yeah, Merra is right! Why won't you play a different game for a change?"

"We can't, hide and seek is the best game ever!"

"Well I don't think so, it can get boring after a while."

"Awww, Merra, does this mean we can't play?"

"Well, I don't mind but it would be a good idea to introduce yourselves first wouldn't it? We know her name but she doesn't really know us! Everyone get in a line and I'll start us off. Just say your name, your age, favourite colour and what you like doing best! (_everyone got in a line in front of Mai while she gave them a little giggle and a big smile_) Hi, my name is Merra! I'm ten years old, my favourite colour is blue and my favourite thing to do is bake lots of cookies, cakes and sweets! (_She pointed to the twins and she gave a little curtsey to me before saying 'It's your turn now' to the twins_)

"Hi! We're the twins, our name are Serah and Leo. We are both 8 years old! Our favourite colour is Red and our favourite thing to do is play hide and seek and dance to our favourite songs!" (_They took each other's hand side and both gave me a bow and pointed to Jesse to indicate that it was her turn_)

"Hello there, my name is Jesse and I'm 6 years old. _( See a pattern in their ages?) _My favourite colour is orange and my favourite thing to do is practice and play my clarinet!" (_She gave me a little twirl_ )

"Awwww, that is soooo cute! I guess that I will also do an introduction then! Hello, my name is Mai Taniyama. I'm 16 years old, my favourite colour is teal (_I just randomly made up a colour for her_) and my favourite thing to do would be singing my favourite songs from any anime that I have.(_Again, I just made that up_. **I gave them a small bow **) So, shall we start the game, who wants to start counting?" (_The twins immediately hopped at the idea_)

"We will, we will! It's only fair since Mai doesn't know her way around yet! "

"Thank you Serah and Leo, your really kind! I know how about we hide altogether, just make it a bit more interesting?" (_Again, their eyes lit up at the thought_)

"Your on!" (_They began laughing and smiling and we're getting ready when I heard a voice I recognised straight away_)

"Did I hear someone say hide?" (_I turned around and gave Monk a hug as he came up to me_)

"Hey there kiddo, you gave us a right scare with your act at the front door! Naru was insisting that we wake you up but Sylvia said that she'd take care of you while you were out and that Reno guy helped us carry in the stuff and set things up!"

"Sorry about that! We were just going to play hide and seek, wanna join us?"

"Would I join you? Sure I will, I'm the master of hiding! Hi there kids, you can call me Monk and I'll be with you for this awesome game of hide and seek!" (_Merra , Jesse, Serah and Leo quickly introduced themselves wanting to get on with the game. Since they had another person Jesse went with Monk to hide and Merra went with Mai_)

"Merra, do you like playing this game?"

"Well yes but the twins won't stop bugging you until they get to play it. We play it every single day and no matter what they never get tired of it! Of course I know how they feel because I feel the same way whenever I bake! Follow me mai, I have the perfect place to hide!"

"Okay, I'm right behind you!"

S_he led me to a room with a piano including other instruments. In particular there was a set of matching Violins that were Red, _(**I'm not going to have an orange clarinet because I don't know if you can get one or not**) _A black clarinet and a blue flute. There were various other instruments that were in a big box as well as some guitars at the side of the room. There was a table at one end of the room that had music notes and a pair of white vases with pictures of different coloured flowers. She led me over to the big table and we hid underneath it. (_**Apart from those things it looks exactly like the music rooms in Ouran High School Host Club **_) _

"This is a good hiding place but I've always thought that it was a bit high for one person so it's the first time I've used it, is that okay?"

"Oh don't worry about it Merra, anywhere would have been fine for me! (_I heard two sets of footsteps) _I think the twins are coming!" (_She gave me a little nod as well as a smile while trying to keep herself from laughing out loud as they came into the room to look around) _

"Are they in here Leo, we haven't found anyone yet and we're meant to be the masters of hide and seek, not the other way round!"

"Don't worry Serah, we'll find them soon enough. Something tells me that we're gonna find them pretty soon!"

"If you say so, keep looking around in here they might be hiding somewhere we haven't looked!"

_They were right we were under the table but I had a funny feeling that something bad was coming. I just knew it, the table started shaking and it we had to climb out and fast!_

"Yay, we found you! " (_They changed their expressions when the vase lifted up on it's own and flew straight towards the twins and that's when I had to act) _

"Serah, Leo, Get out of the wayyyyyy!"

**I suppose that was okay, things are starting to get really interesting now aren't they? I'm sorry the other characters haven't got to say much but I will try to change that in my next chapter! I hope you like this chapter. I know the kids seemed quite cheerful and that wouldn't really be right in a real case, normally they would be a bit scared or something. I just wanted them to seem nice when they got introduced for the first time. Please review for me, I want to know what you think and if you have any advice for me. Thanks to all my reviewers and thanks for taking the time to read this! It really means a lot to me.**


End file.
